


Gobble Gobble Hey!

by LilRamona



Category: Joey Ramone - Fandom, Love - Fandom, Music - Fandom, Ramones, Real Person Fiction, Romance - Fandom, punk rock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Joey Ramone - Freeform, Love, Punk Rock, Ramones - Freeform, Thanksgiving, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRamona/pseuds/LilRamona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Joey drive to your parents' house for Thanksgiving so you can introduce him as your new boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gobble Gobble Hey!

You drive your ‘77 black Camaro up the driveway and turn off the engine. You look at your  
boyfriend in the passenger seat and say, “Well, we’re here.” You gently place your hand on his  
thigh. His long legs barely fit in the front of the car, even though the seat is back as far as it will  
go.

Your boyfriend looks at you and says, “We should get this over with.” He nervously runs his  
fingers through his long hair and sighs.

Your boyfriend is Joey Ramone, the lead singer of the punk band, The Ramones. It is  
Thanksgiving Day,1977 and Joey is going to be meeting your parents for the first time. Joey is  
nervous and so are you. Your parents are the conservative types and you aren’t sure how they  
are going to react to you dating a punk rocker, especially one that was 6’6” with wild hair. To  
you, he was the most beautiful man you had ever laid eyes on. To others, he was this tall,  
gangly, messy haired, skinny punk rocker who always kept his eyes hidden behind his rose  
colored glasses.

Joey gave up his ripped jeans for the day and wore a pair of nice, clean, black jeans. He wore a  
white button down shirt, with long sleeves. He still wore his black leather jacket and his white  
Keds. He didn’t go anywhere without his leather jacket. It was like his security blanket.

You look over at him and say, “I’m proud of you for coming with me today.”

Joey looks at you and says, “Do you really think I was gonna spend Thanksgiving without you?”  
He shakes his head and continues, “Meeting parents kinda sucks, but I’d do anything for you, ya  
know?”

You smile and say, “Why?” You know why, but you want to hear him say it.

Joey looks at you in disbelief and says,“You know why...cause, uh, you’re the one.”

You look him in the eyes and say, “And... you belong to me.”

Joey leans over and gives you a sweet kiss on the lips. As usual, the butterflies flutter about in  
your tummy. As he’s about to pull away, you grab him and pull him close to you. You return his  
sweet kiss with a much longer, passionate one. You run your hands through his hair as he  
places his large hands around your small waist. Soon, you are both inseparable and oblivious of  
everything, except each other.

Things are starting to heat up and the car windows are getting steamy.

All of a sudden, you hear tapping on the car window. You look up startled and break apart from  
Joey. To your horror, you see your parents standing there, outside the driver’s side window.

Your mom says, “ What are you doing? Aren’t you guys coming in?”

Your dad chimes in, “You’ve been parked in the driveway for 10 goddamn minutes!”

You exclaim, “Oh my god!”

You want to die, but all of a sudden, you start to laugh uncontrollably.

You look over at Joey and not only is he super beet red, he has a horrified look on his face.  
That makes you laugh even harder. You can’t get over how cute he looks.

Joey shakes his head and covers half his face with his hand. He says, “Oh shit! Your parents  
are gonna kill me...and hate me!” He glances at you and says, “I can’t believe you’re laughing at  
a time like this! This ain’t cool.”

You control yourself enough to stop laughing and say, “They won’t hate you, babe. I promise.  
Besides, if my dad wanted to kill you, he would have already dragged you out of the car, like he  
did my ex.”

Joey shoots you a mortified look and says, “What!?”

You say, “C’mon babe, we’d better get out.”

Your mom and dad are still standing there, patiently waiting for you and Joey to get out of the  
car.

You get out of the car and slam the door shut. Joey does the same. He walks around to where  
you are standing and he puts his arm around you.

You say, “Mom and Dad, meet Joey Ramone, my boyfriend.”

♥


End file.
